(Stars Will) Lead The Way
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris and Eric weren't meant to be at this time. Will they find some way to be together? Or is Fate against them in more ways than one? sequel to: (Don't You) Forget About Me
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the second part to (Don't You) Forget ABout Me**

 **Figured I'd keep the theme of Simple Mind's song titles lolol**

 **Please keep in mind this fic is not entirely happy. This covers Insurgent and Allegiant, I'm assuming you know what that entails. I have cut certain scenes down to save time from having to write a lot of canon narrative, and also because I literally wrote this through tears and so I chose to only include parts to move the plot along. So, some scenes might be shorter than others.**

 **This is AU/canon blend**

 **Characters may be ooc at times to fit plot**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **Rated M: strong language/sexual content/strong themes**

 **The parts were the narrative, dialogue, and thoughts are in italics are flashback scenes.**

 **There is a dream scene between Tris talking with Uriah and Tris looking at the silver sim dart in her shoulder. The dream scene is not in italics but I'm sure y'all can figure out that it doesn't belong in that part of the story in a linear sense :)**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris couldn't sleep. Her mind kept replaying their escape from Amity over and over again. She turned onto her side on the bed, the sheets scratching her skin as she remembered his face. Her lips twitched up at the corners as she remembered how the sunlight hit his skin, his slate-blue eyes gleaming.

Her smile faded.

She ran with Four and Caleb, her thighs burning as her fingers itched to run through his hair. _It's longer now,_ her mind whispered as the memory filtered through her brain. Tris' lip was between her teeth as she recalled how she shot at them, hoping Four wouldn't hit Eric. The train was a blur but she knew he was alive, his bullets barely skimming the side of the train as he let them escape.

Four wouldn't see that. None of them would. They only saw the monster with the gun and the blue ribbon around his arm. She tossed over onto her back with a huff, her heart beating against her ribcage. _He saved us._ She felt hot tears prickle behind her eyes. _He saved me._

She leaned forward, rubbing her eyes with her palms. _Think of something good, Tris,_ her mind suggested. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she went back to her initiation. She smiled, her veins warm as she thought about his touch. She traced her skin with her hands, replacing them with his—a shaky sigh on her tongue as his touch lingered on her.

 _"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," he whispered against her lips._

Tris pressed her fingertips to her lips, trying to seal his kiss there. She wanted to kiss him again, taste his skin, and feel his touch. With a sigh, she got out of bed and got dressed. Her feet walked aimlessly down Candor's hallways until the brisk air hit her. She stood on the roof for a while, her eyes locked on the darkness above. She watched the stars flicker about as their memories echoed in her mind.

 _"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as she rested in his bed, their eyes locked on one another._

 _Her stomach was doing flips when his lips tugged up in a smile. "You're just so beautiful," he whispered, his fingertips reaching out to stroke her cheek. She shivered beneath his touch and he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why are you looking at_ me _like that?"_

 _A soft chuckle escaped her lips. "Because I never thought someone like you would say that." She couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks. "I'm sorry—I didn't mean—"_

 _"It's okay, Tris," he whispered, his hot breath skimming over her face as he drew closer to her. "I know how I can be. Intimidating. Scary. An asshole." She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she peered up at him. "It amazes me."_

 _"What does?"_

 _He pressed his lips to hers, so softly she would have thought it wasn't real if she didn't see their lips connect. "Everything." He kissed her again, slightly harder this time. "You." He nipped her lower lip, her moan melting on his tongue. "Us."_

Tris was snapped back to reality when a hand gripped her shoulder. She shook her head and turned around, staring at a kid her age—dark skin and a bright smile. "I'm Uriah," he said, his voice like a crisp wind.

"Tris."

"So where's your scary boyfriend?"

Her breath hitched in her throat. She blinked a few times, hot tears pooling below the surface. She gave him a small smile. "Probably out doing scary boyfriend things."

His laughter warmed her skin, but it was a different warmth she was craving. He had opened his mouth to speak when chaos erupted around them—glass shattering and bullets raining down.

* * *

Her feet were pounding down the hallway, the path all too familiar. His door came into view and it opened before her fist could connect with it. She inhaled sharply, the sight of him sending little bursts of electricity through her veins. She shook her head, bringing back the anger that was sizzling beneath her skin a moment ago. Stalking in, she turned around and faced him, his face emotionless as his cold eyes peered down at her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked before her mind could seal her lips. She waited for him to tense up and yell, but it never came. He just stared at her with that same emotionless expression. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You hung her over the chasm? For what? For not being able to beat Molly?"

He took a step towards her then, Tris taking one back in return. "You know the rules."

"They're stupid rules," she spat as their feet danced until her back hit the wall.

"Rules are rules, Tris."

"So she either beats Molly or gets knocked out?" She watched his jaw clench, his eyes a stormy gray. "What is that teaching?"

She inhaled sharply when his arms pinned her there, his body close but not close enough. "Dauntless don't give up."

She jutted her chin out as he dipped his face closer to hers, the smell of mint and something else—something sweet—encasing her skin. "So you hung her over the chasm to get that point across?"

She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down, something dark flashing across his features. "She needed to learn that lesson."

"That Dauntless don't give up?" Tris tried to ignore the burning in her veins, the fire he was igniting within her. She wanted the anger that swirled in her belly to stay put, it was much easier to deal with him that way.

"We are the protectors of this city, Tris. Do you think someone is going to take it easy on you or stop fighting you because you _can't_ do it?" Tris swallowed hard, the anger fading. "You want to protect the weak? You can't do that if _you're_ weak. There are people out there that want to stamp out those who can't defend themselves. You need to be able to handle the blows that come with defending those who can't. Do you understand?"

Tris nodded slowly, her mind too scattered by how his body was pressing against hers to catch his double-meaning. "I do."

His lips were so close to hers. "Good," he whispered, the word dusting over her lips as light as feathers. "Do you think I'm a monster?"

She tilted her head to the side, her heartbeat drumming up her throat as his eyes bore into her own. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she felt his body relax into her touch. "No."

They stayed like that for a moment, their eyes locked on one another. "You're wrong," he whispered before crashing his lips to hers.

Their lips molded together, Tris' veins igniting as his hands gripped her thighs and hoisted her up. Her fingers pulled on his hair, his low moan tickling her throat as his tongue danced with hers. Tris barely noticed when the cold wall left her back and the warm sheets pressed against it. She only realized the change in location when he pulled away, his intense eyes locked on her. "What?" she asked, her voice low and breathy.

She watched him swallow, his eyes dark and pupils blown out. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," he whispered against her lips.

She smiled warmly, her hands smoothing up his chest. "Thank you." He nodded slowly as he began to pull away but Tris' hands stopped him, his intense gaze snapping back to her. "Don't pull away."

Eric hovered over her, his fingertips brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded, heat crawling up her neck as he settled down next to her—his arms wrapping around her. "That's—it's not—"

She felt him shift behind her, his arms turning her around to face him. "It's not what you meant?" She shook her head, her eyes peering up to him through her lashes. "What did you mean, Tris?"

She sucked in a deep breath, her mind trying to pick her words carefully. _What do I mean?_ She ran her fingers up his biceps, her stomach tightening when she felt his muscles tense and ripple beneath her touch. "I don't want to be afraid," she whispered, her voice as soft as the wind. She looked back to him, his silver-blue eyes locked on her. "But I don't think—I mean, I might not be—"

"You stop me when you need to." She watched him swallow, the leadership tattoos swaying as the muscles in his neck tensed and relaxed.

She nodded as he pushed her gently on her back, her fingers gripping the sheets. His callused fingertips tickled her skin as he pushed her shirt up—the cold air washing over her as she took the fabric off. Goosebumps prickled her skin where he rubbed down her body, his lips pressing soft kisses down her chest. He kissed around her breast, peeling off her bra so his mouth could latch around a nipple. He nibbled and pulled on her hardening buds, his tongue soothing each bite before he trailed down her stomach.

She let out a small giggle as he kissed down her body, his nose tickling her belly-button. She felt him smirk into her skin as his fingertips pulled down her pants, her breath hitching. His eyes flashed up to her immediately, his eyebrows raised. Tris took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue, her nerve-endings on fire as he pulled down her underwear.

Tris watched him kiss up and down her thighs as he hoisted her legs up, electricity filling her veins as he blew cold air over her sex. She shivered, her fingers gripping his sheets tighter as he drew closer, his tongue darting out to taste her. His eyes were locked with hers as he kissed her lower lips, his tongue slipping between her sensitive folds. A soft moan bubbled from her lips as she arched into his touch.

His tongue swirled around inside her before flicking over her bundle of nerves, Tris' hips bucking towards him. His growl tickled down to her toes as he gripped her hips—his hands forcing her down on the bed as he plunged deeper inside her. Her head lulled back as her body tingled, his tongue rubbing against her bundle of nerves between sucking and swirling inside her. Her moan caught in her throat when he entered a finger, a sharp sting jolting through her for but a moment. His finger curled around her as his tongue and lips worked between her trembling walls.

She didn't know when her hand had abandoned the sheets, only that her fingers had worked into his hair—pushing him deeper into her. His other hand pulled her closer to him, Tris' head lulling to the side as he entered another finger. The sting was still there as he stretched her out, her legs falling apart for him, but her mind was too scattered to focus on one specific snesation.

Moans were falling from her lips as his tongue rubbed over her clit, her walls clamping down around his fingers. Her body was writhing before him, her toes curling as his fingers pumped in and out. She cried out his name, sweat dotting her skin as her body tingled—bursts of electricity igniting her veins as her limbs fell to the bed. She wanted to lift her head and look at him as he laid her down on the bed gently, his fingertips smoothing over her skin—but she was too weak as her bliss washed over her. Tris felt as if she were wading through a thick fog, her limbs heavy and mind scattered as her heart drummed against her ribcage. She managed to twist her head and look at Eric as he climbed back on the bed, the corners of his mouth still glistening as he wiped his face with one of his blankets.

In a blur, she turned over to him—her lips crashing to his. She tasted his gasp along with her juices, metallic and warm—bitter-sweet. They kissed as he hovered over her once more, her body arching into him. His growl tingled on her lips as he pulled away, his eyes stormy. "I want more," she whispered.

"You're not afraid?" he asked, his eyebrows quirked.

She nodded sheepishly. "I am," she admitted softly. "But I don't want to be."

* * *

Tris' hand rubbed at the silver dart in her shoulder, her body numb as he sat up on his knees. He wouldn't look at her. His eyes were glued to Four as he paced back and forth, his dark eyes deadly. Tris sucked in a deep breath as Four cocked his gun, his eyes locked on Eric.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Eric asked, his voice slightly amused.

Tris bit her lip, hot tears prickling behind her eyes. She took a step forward, Eric's eyes flashing to her. She froze in place, a hot tear trickling down to her chin. His eyes softened a little but he shook his head. She knew Four was looking between them, his jaw rigid and eyes narrowed. But she didn't care. She let out a soft sob as she took another step forward. "Eric," she said softly, her voice cracking. "You're wrong," she whispered. His eyebrows knitted together as she took one more step forward before Four cut her off. "You're not a monster." There were a few whispers and mumbles echoing around the room before Four cleared his throat. Everyone looked back him as he stood in front of Eric.

"You're responsible for the death of hundreds of people. You know the punishment for that." Tris knew he was talking to her as much as he was talking to Eric.

"Listen," Eric began, his eyes never leaving Tris. "I found a way to live with the blood on my hands. Can you?" He gave her a warm smile, his eyes glistening. "I love you," he whispered, loud enough for her to hear. She knew Four heard by the way his fists were clenching.

"Be brave," Four spat as he aimed the gun to Eric's head.

"I love you, too," Tris whispered in time with the bang, her ears ringing and heart bursting.

* * *

 _I love my brother._ Tris looked to Caleb, taking in how he was quaking with terror at the thought of death. All she could think, all she could hear in her mind, were those words she said to him a few days ago: _I would never deliver you to your own execution._

"Caleb," she said. "Give me the backpack."

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

The cold metal of the gun pressed against her palm as she swung it out and pointed it at him, his eyes widening. "Give me the backpack."

"Tris, no." He shook his head, his golden hair whipping about. "I can't let you do this."

It was too late, though. She had the bag and was entering the room, her last words to Caleb repeating over and over. _"Tell Four I didn't want to leave him."_ She bit her lip, a strange warmth flitting about her heart. _I'm coming to you, sooner than I thought._

* * *

 _I don't belong to Abnegation, or Dauntless, or even the Divergent. I don't belong to the Bureau or the experiment or the fringe,_ Tris thought as the pain exploded through her body. _I belong to the people I love, and they belong to me—they, and the love and loyalty I give them, form my identity far more than any word or group ever could._

She felt a thread tugging on her again, pulling her away from the cold floor. She knew that it wasn't something sinister dragging her towards death, though. She felt her lips twitch up as she grasped her mother's hand, her arms outstretched. The weight was lifted and Tris folded herself in her mother's embrace—warmth tingling her skin.

* * *

Tris was standing on the roof of the Hancock Building, her hair flowing in the secondary wind that encased her. She was standing on the edge, near the zipline, watching Four stalk closer. She was there when he spread her ashes, a warmth in her heart when he flew through the sky.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but his lips remained sealed as his fingers wrapped around the thick cord. Tris stood there for a long time, watching him in silence, until a throat cleared behind her. She didn't bother to turn around yet, but she didn't hide the smile from her lips. "What took you so long?" she asked, her voice as light as the wind that rolled over them.

He didn't answer her question. "You still watch him?" he asked, his voice as cold and deep as she remembered.

She nodded. "I loved him, too," she confessed.

"I know." Her smile widened at that. His voice held no hatred or jealousy. "He loved you, too."

She nodded. "I'm happy he was able to face his fear. Though Three isn't as catchy of a name."

He let out a small chuckle as he moved to stand behind her, his fingers curling around her hips. "I think he goes by Tobias now."

She nodded once more as she watched Four, Tobias, take a deep breath before heading towards the door. "I wanted to hate him for shooting you."

His arms wrapped around her waist and she sighed softly as she leaned into him, his warmth igniting her veins. "I know. But there was no other way."

She wanted to protest and yell and cry, but it didn't matter now. "I learned what it truly meant to sacrifice yourself."

Tris felt him nod as he slipped his face in the crook of her neck, his nose tickling her skin. "I wanted to hate you for that. For dying. You had so much to live for—" he began, cutting himself off when his voice cracked at the end.

Tris turned around in his embrace, her arms slipping around his neck. She looked him over, a smile on her face as she took in his piercings above his eyebrow. His eyes were the same slate-blue color, as bold and intense as ever. "I didn't mean me."

He clutched her tighter, his body pressing to hers as he drew closer to her. "I wish I could have lived for you instead," he whispered against her lips.

A shiver pulsed down her spine and Tris was so happy she could somehow feel these things even in death. "We have eternity together, Eric." She pressed her lips to his, softly. "Everything led to this."

"I don't believe in fate," he said.

"It amazes me," Tris quipped, her words pressing against his lips.

"What does?"

"Everything," she said as she kissed him softly. "You," she whispered before nipping his lower lip, his guttural growl vibrating to her core. "Us."

"I love you," he said, his eyes locked on hers. She had opened her mouth to say it back when he captured her lips in his. Her words melted on her tongue as their lips molded together, their entire essences becoming one.

* * *

 **Gah, okay that was a roller coaster of emotions for me. I love beautifully sad endings sometimes, I think they're good and real and strong...but this was so hard to write -.-**

 **Next is 4th part in Bound to You (yay, some angsty smut to get away from this sadness), my d &d based story, and new chapters for all the ones I'm working on. :)**

 **Follow/favorite/review, do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
